


Am i in your will yet?

by sinistercollyflower



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Sick Phil Lester, gym fiasco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 15:22:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10493817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinistercollyflower/pseuds/sinistercollyflower
Summary: The events immediately before and after the gym fiasco as told by Dan Howell.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The way Dan deals with Phil's condition is the way I've learned to deal with such symptoms and that's what gave me the idea to write this. Also, I planned to include Phil telling the story as well but 1) I got lazy and 2) I didn't want to recount the vomiting in great detail so I skipped it entirely. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

"Hey Dan!"

"Yeah?" 

"Can I borrow one of your shirts?"

"Why though?" he yelled back

"Well I'm going to the gym and I wanted a looser shirt but all my big ones are in the wash, so I figured since you're bigger than me any one of yours should work." Phil said as he came into the lounge. Dan nodded, considering.

"Alright, knock yourself out, you know where everything is."

"Thanks mate!" and he was gone again. Dan could hear rustling from down the hall for a while and soon enough Phil was back in Dan's pokemon trainer shirt, some dark blue shorts and his blue flakey hoodie. The shirt was, in fact, too big on him, and Dan found it beyond adorable. 

"I like the blue-grey aesthetic you've got going." he said instead. 

"Yeah? I thought you'd appreciate it!" Phil shot back cheerfully and hoisted the bag he had brought in over his shoulder. "Well, I'm off, if I don't make it back I leave everything to Loki the cactus. Farewell now." Dan gasped and feigned offence with a hand on his chest " I'm not in your will? This is outrageous." 

"Well if you were a better friend I might have included you."

"What?! I gave you my shirt to ruin at the gym! Y'know, never mind, go get your ass kicked by some burly trainer."

"What, are you jelly?" Phil teased and Dan flushed. He covered it by sassing back: "Why would i? I get to kick your ass at Mario cart every other night!" Phil just gave him an amused yet strangely knowing look, and thankfully dropped it. He turned on his heel and headed out the door. "I'm going to be late because of you, I'll give my personal trainer your regards!" 

"Tell him to go easy on you 'cause I haven’t seduced you into leaving all your possessions to me yet!" he yelled back and heard Phil snigger downstairs then slam the door without another word. He grinned.

\--

Not 45 minutes later, Dan heard the key turn in their front door. Phil was back, but why so soon? 

Counting the time it would take him to get to the gym and back, he must have done actual exercise for less than 20 minutes. Slightly concerned, Dan walked out of the kitchen to greet his friend at the top of the stairs, only to be met with a shaking, green looking Phil dragging himself up said stairs. That's when the slight concern turned in to alarm bells and sirens in Dan's head. 

"Oh my god, Phil!" he ran down to Phil and wound an arm around his waist to support him, which Phil accepted more than willingly, throwing his own hand around Dan's shoulders. 

"Give me that backpack." he commanded and got the offending garment handed to him promptly. Phil just complied silently to every bossy command, knowing that this was Dan's way of getting things under control as soon as possible, and that he would be back to normal as soon as he deemed the situation dealt with. 

They made their way to the lounge where Phil was laid down with instructions to lift his legs up on the backrest. "Did you drink any water?" Dan asked and Phil nodded minutely 

"Yes I drank my whole bottle on the way back." 

"Good good, did you check your pulse?" Dan demanded again and this time Phil shook his head. 

"Alright can I do it now? Just to make sure?"

Phil nodded and extended one arm towards Dan, who knelt next to him and pulled up a stopwatch on his phone(because who the hell carries a wristwatch anymore). He pressed two fingers to the inside of Phil's wrist and counted along with his heartbeat. After a few moments he looked at Phil with concern written all over his face. 

"Your pulse is pretty high, what the hell did you do in that gym, did you run home?" 

"No, I walked." 

"Then why is your heart freaking out still? Your heartrate should have calmed down on the way home, are you okay?" 

Dan knew it was a slightly stupid question, seeing as Phil obviously wasn't okay, but he was aiming more towards Phil's suspected heart issues than just a bit of exercise fatigue with it. Phil understood him too, seeing as he was shaking his head saying "I'm fine, I'm fine, I can explain everything when i come to a bit more okay?" Dan nodded and smiled. 

"Alright then, you rest and I'm gonna go get you something to eat and drink. It should help you recover a bit." he squeezed Phil's hand and left with his backpack in hand. 

When he came back, Phil's breathing was noticeably better. Dan sat down on the little space that was left by Phil's side on the couch and set the tray he was carrying on the coffee table. Phil moved to the side to give him space but otherwise didn't bother to acknowledge him.

"Hey." Dan patted his thigh to force him to open his eyes. "I got you a sandwich and some ribena, the sugar should do you good. I'm gonna need you to sit up for it though." 

Phil grunted and opened his eyes, "Dan, I don't think I can eat..." he said pleadingly, but Dan would have none of it.

"You need to though, to get your strength back. You're still quite a bit paler than usual."

"Dan. I threw up." he argued. 

Dan paused.

"Do you still feel nauseous?"

"A bit." Phil confessed.

"Alright, we'll skip the sandwich. However, you do need to eat something, so I'll get you some biscuits to nibble on and see how you take those. The sandwich can wait 'till you feel better." he suggested, looking for a compromise. 

Phil nodded and watched Dan head to the kitchen to go find the biscuits. He sat up slowly and moved his legs so Dan could sit when he returns with the snack. When Dan did come back, he found Phil sipping on his ribena slowly. 

He sat down next to his friend and handed him the biscuits which were accepted with thanks. Except for the one instance in which Dan mumbled "take a fuckin' sip, babes" which made Phil snort into his drink, they sat in silence as Phil nibbled on a few crackers and drank the rest of the ribena. 

"You should lay down again" Dan suggested when Phil was done. 

"Could I maybe use your lap as a pillow?" Phil asked sheepishly, as if he didn't know that Dan would accept without a second thought. And that’s what he did. 

They rearranged themselves into the desired position, with Dan at one end of the couch cradling Phil’s head in his lap and Phil's long legs poking off the armrest on the other. There were another few beats of silence as Dan combed his hands through Phil's hair and let the other man relax. Soon however, despite enjoying himself immensely in this position, Dan got too curious. 

"So are you gonna tell me what happened?" he asked.

Phil sighed and opened his eyes to look up at Dan. "Promise you won't overreact." he said seriously, and Dan frowned. 

"Uhh, okay? I mean, it's impossible for me to know whether I'm overreacting or not but ok, I'll try. You’re concerning me, why do you think I will?" 

He asked and Phil let out a strained "Well," before launching into the story. 

He told Dan all about his trainer and the misunderstanding, all about the exercises he was forced to do because of his own social awkwardness and all about the consequences of said exercise. Dan tried to cut in with his own piece of mind but Phil wouldn't let him, continuing his story to the end. 

When he was finally finished however, Dan was like a hound let off the leash. 

"What the hell kind of gym even is that?! And he just forced you to do a borderline military routine-" 

"Dan you're vastly overrating the exercises" 

"-without even a second glance?! I mean no offence Phil, but anyone with half a brain can tell that you, and I for that matter, are horrifically unfit, let alone someone who trains people for a living! How did he not notice that you weren't feeling well?" 

"I dunno, maybe he did, and that's why he let me go on the treadmill?" Dan huffed at that. 

"He should have known that you hadn't had any physical activity in a while, how had no one told him that? Why didn't you tell him that?" 

"He didn't even ask, and you know me, I can't say no..." 

"God, Phil, you need to stand up for yourself once in a while, it's your health we're talking about here!" 

"I know...“ he agreed quietly and Dan had to take pity on him.

“So what are we to do now? I’m thinking withdraw our memberships…”

“Can you even do that? Besides, it must have been a misunderstanding, I bet that there’s some really fit dude over there being shown to the treadmill and being really confused…”

“Phil, I don’t want it to happen again.” Dan said flatly.

“But you don’t know if it’ll happen again-“

“Be honest Phil, would you ever go back to that gym willingly after what happened today?”

Phil shut up. Dan was right.

“That’s what I thought. I’ll go there to try and withdraw the memberships, get our money back if I can, and if I can’t well what can you do.” He suggested the plan.

“Alright.” Phil agreed, he was fine as long as he didn’t need to go back there.

They sat like that with Dan combing his fingers through Phil’s hair and Phil just dozing for a while, letting the sense of calm fill the room, until Phil broke the silence.

“Thank you for taking care of me, and, you know, caring for my wellbeing in general.” 

“Well, as I said, I can’t have you dying on me, I’m not in the will yet!” Dan joked and Phil poked him in the side with a playful “Shut up!” which in turn made Dan squeal and almost shove him on the floor.

“You cheeky bastard! Oh my god stop it, I’ll drop you on the floor and then who’s fault is that gonna be?” Dan scolded a giggling Phil in his lap, grabbing both of his hands to stop him from tickling him. “I see you’re feeling much better already, seeing as you have the strength to harass me! But that’s okay, it means I still have time to seduce you in t leaving everything to me!” he joked, but what Phil said gave him pause.

“Well, you know, you’ve kind of already succeeded in that.” He said through slightly labored breathing from laughter.

“Wh-what do you mean?” he stammered, looking down at his friend.

“You’ve already seduced me, a long time ago Dan. Don’t you know how much I love you?” Phil said it so easily, as if they were discussing the weather.

“I know you love me. And I love you too, I just didn’t know it was…”

“Romantic? I don’t quite look at it that way. Love is love, be it romantic or platonic, it’s all the same to me, so if you wanted to kiss me I’d be down with that, but if you didn’t, that’d be okay too. As long as you’re here, in whatever capacity I can have you, I’m happy.” Phil explained, intertwining the fingers of his right hand with Dan’s. 

The other man just stared at him in bewilderment. That was probably the most touching thing anyone has ever said to him, and coming from Phil, it made so much sense. Now that he’d heard it, it felt so right to associate this thing with Phil. Ofcourse Phil would take this in stride, not fretting too much and just running with it. Ofcourse he’d have it figured out way before Dan had. But now that Phil had spelled it out for him so neatly, Dan knew that that was what he felt. It was like Phil’s words just clicked in his head and everything was finally in place. The last puzzle piece. 

A smile crept slowly onto his face.

“So if I were to lean down and kiss you right now, you wouldn’t have a problem with it?” he asked cheekily.

Phil just grinned and raised himself off of Dan’s lap to meet him half way.


End file.
